Downright Dangerous
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: Georgie is on the run. Jason steps in to be her "protector". But neither of them counted on falling in love.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: And Baby Makes Four**

**Morning of Georgie & Jason's Anniversary - 2013**

**Morgan House - Manchester, Connecticut**

**_Songs: When You Love Someone & This Love  
Artists: Bryan Adams & Rebecca Lynn Howard_**

_**When you love someone, you'll do anything**_  
_**You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain**_  
_**You'll shoot the moon, put out the sun**_  
_**When you love someone**_

_**You'll deny the truth, believe a lie**_  
_**There'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly**_  
_**But your lonely nights have just begun**_  
_**When you love someone**_

_**When you love someone, you'll feel it deep inside**_  
_**And nothing else can ever change your mind**_  
_**When you want someone, when you need someone**_  
_**When you need someone...**_

_**When you love someone, you'll sacrifice**_  
_**You'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice**_  
_**You'd risk it all, no matter what may come**_  
_**When you love someone**_  
_**You'll shoot the moon, put out the sun**_  
_**When you love someone**_

A nine month pregnant Georgianna "Georgie" Jones Morgan shifted around until she was laying on her back. She stifled a laugh when she saw her stepson Jake curled up in a blanket next to her before she felt a twinge of pain in her abdomen area. Georgie reached over and gently shook Jake until he opened his baby blue eyes then said in a loud whisper, "Jake, can you do me a favor and go wake up Spinelli? Tell him that Gigi is in labor."

Cut off by another contraction, Georgie watched as Jake rubbed his eyes then did as "Gigi" had asked him to do and went to wake up Damian Spinelli, who stayed with the Morgan "Mama Bear" & "Little Bear" while Jason was out on his "missions".

She could hear Spinelli's high-pitched squeal followed by Jake's laughter before she heard Spinelli's footfalls reach the doorway to Jason's & Georgie's bedroom. "Fair Georgie, Mama Bear, is it time?" Spinelli asked, slightly out of breath. Georgie wanted to laugh at his actions but she was cut off by another contraction and the ringing of the telephone, which was on the nightstand next to Georgie. Spinelli came into the room, kneeling beside Georgie as he looked at the caller ID before answering on the 3rd ring. "Hello? Stone Cold?!" It was Jason, calling to wish Georgie a happy anniversary, but she shook her head when Spinelli looked at her. "No, Stone Cold. Mama Bear cannot come to the phone right now because she is in the bathroom, taking a bath," Spinelli lied. "Yes, I will let her know that you called. Okay, bye."

Hanging up, Spinelli looked at Georgie, who told Spinelli, "Call Maxie but let me do the talking." Spinelli dialed but held the phone to Georgie's ear as she listened to the phone ring and ring. Frustrated, Georgie gestured for Spinelli to hang up then told him, "Spinelli, I need you and Jake to go next door & tell Maxie and A.J. two things: 'Georgie, labor'. They will know what that means and will do the rest."

**30 Minutes Later**

Georgie squeezed the hand of her brother in law of a little over 2 years, A.J. Quartermaine, as they rode in the ambulance to Manchester Memorial. After Spinelli & Jake had returned with A.J. & Maxie, it took both A.J. & Spinelli to help Georgie out of bed. They lead her down the stairs and Maxie, holding Jake in her arms, followed them to the living room, where A.J. told his now-brunette wife to follow the ambulance & to bring Spinelli and Jake with her. When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, A.J. opened the back doors of the "bus" then climbed out and helped the EMTs get the gurney out. A.J. grasped Georgie's hand in his own as the EMTs rolled the gurney inside but when a female doctor tried to push Lucky out into the waiting area, he said to her grumpily, "I am supposed to stay with Mrs. Morgan until her husband arrives, _Doctor_..."

"Are you family, sir?" she asked in a bitter tone. Georgie wanted to yell at the ungrateful female doctor for even questioning A.J. and squeezed his hand to get his attention.

He leaned down so she could whisper in his ear, "Tell the doctor that I want you to stay with me until Jason arrives."

As he was standing up, A.J. spotted Jason down the hall and leaned back down to softly tell his sister in law, "I'll be waiting with Maxie, Jake and Spinelli in the waiting room." A.J. waved at Jason, who spotted him and ran toward him & Georgie, who was elated to finally see her husband.

Jason leaned down to kiss Georgie before Matt stepped out of the way so Jason could take A.J.'s place at Georgie's side. Waiting until they were through the doors, A.J. finally turned to walk down the hall to the waiting room, where he found Maxie & Spinelli coloring with Jake. Down the hall, a nurse helped Jason "suit up" in a pair of scrubs before he sat down next to his beautiful wife and asked, "Why didn't you tell me your water broke?"

"Because you had _just _gotten home from nabbing that drug dealer in Florida, Jason, and I didn't want you to worry," Georgie said. "You know how you can be when you fuss over me."

Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed the knuckles softly. "It worries me just the same, Mrs. Morgan."

Their conversation was cut short when the female doctor from before came into the room and smiled at Georgie & Jason. "I'm Dr. Lucy Montgomery. How are you feeling, Mrs. Morgan?"

Georgie and Jason exchanged a look before Georgie answered. "I'm doing fine. Dr. Montgomery, may I ask why you were rude to my brother in law before?"

"Oh my! _That _was your brother in law?! Please apologize to him for me, will you?" the redheaded female doctor said. After she was done checking Georgie's vitals, Lucy breezed out, leaving Jason and Georgie alone in their silence. Blue eyes met brown as Jason again brought Georgie's hand up to his lips. His small gestures-a soft peck on her lips before he left for work every morning; the post-it notes with "I love you, Mrs. Morgan" written on them-were what made Georgie fall in love with Jason all over again. But it was how he fought tooth and nail to get joint custody of his son that made Georgie fall even harder for her husband.

**18 Hours Later**

Georgie screamed while she bore down as much as she could and squeezing the hand of her husband. "One more push, Georgie, and you'll be able to hold your baby," Lucy said from behind the mask over her mouth. Pushing as hard as she could, Georgie was soon rewarded with the soft cries of her newborn baby. Lucy pulled down her mask, revealing her glistening white smile as she said to Georgie and Jason, "Congratulations, Jason and Georgie. You have a beautiful baby girl."

The proud new parents exchanged tired smiles before a nurse gently placed the baby in Georgie's arms. Jason looked down at his wife, who nodded her head, giving him her permission to take their daughter to the waiting room before Georgie looked over at Lucy and asked her, "Is it okay if Jason takes the baby down the hall so that my sister, her husband and our friend can see her?"

"I don't see why not," Lucy said, her smile widening as Georgie gestured for Jason to take their daughter. He carried his still nameless daughter down the hall to the waiting room, marveling at her size, while he opened the door with one hand before walking inside, where he found Maxie rocking Jake.

A.J. was sitting on one side of her, Spinelli on the other when the proud new papa walked in. As soon as Maxie spotted Jason holding the baby, she handed a now-sleeping Jake to A.J., who shifted the young boy until his head lay in the crook between A.J.'s neck and shoulder. Gently pulling back the soft pink blanket, Jason looked at his sister in law and said in his usually gruff voice, "Maxie, I'd like you to meet your niece, Gracelyn Liliana Morgan." No words were spoken as Jason watched Maxie's hand trace along Gracelyn's soft chubby cheeks.

She smiled when Gracelyn yawned & opened her eyes to reveal a pair of medium blue orbs then looked at Jason and asked, "May I take Gracelyn and go visit my sister?" His nod was brief before he gently passed his newborn daughter over to her aunt, who headed in the direction from which Jason had come.

Reaching the door to her sister's room, Maxie walked inside, Gracelyn in her arms. Georgie's eyes opened upon hearing her sister's voice say, "Georgie, you have a beautiful baby daughter, an adorable stepson and a mouth-watering husband. What more could a big sister ask for?" Laughing, Georgie scooted over to make room for her sister, who silently handed Gracelyn back to her beaming mother.

"I don't know about you, Maxie, but I'd like for my _own_sister to have a baby of her own," Georgie said as she rocked Gracelyn, who had begun to fuss.

"You won't have to wait much longer, Georgie. I took a home pregnancy test the day that Jason left for Florida and it was POSITIVE!" Maxie said happily.

A soft squeal escaped Georgie's lips as she hugged her older sister with Gracelyn between them. The younger Jones sister noticed that her husband, her brother in law and her best friend had all come into the room while they were hugging. Jason held Jake, who was now wide awake as he asked, "Gigi, is that my baby sister?"

Maxie pulled out of her younger sister's embrace when Jake spoke and took the 5 year old from Jason, sitting him in the same spot she had just vacated. Georgie wrapped an arm around her stepson while her other arm held Gracelyn then said, "Jake, this is your new baby sister, Gracelyn Liliana Morgan."

**Later that Evening**

After AJ and Maxie took Spinelli & Jake home, Jason took his newborn daughter to the nursery, where a nurse got her settled in a bassinet. When he returned to Georgie's room, he found her talking to her dad on the phone so he waited until she was done.

He was approached by Lucy, who told him, "She loves you, you know that right?"

Turning to face her, he asked, "How can you tell, Dr. Montgomery?"

"Whenever she looks at you, she has a twinkle in her eyes. And when she smiles at you, its like you've hung the moon or something to that extent," Lucy replied. "So I say go be with your wife, Mr. Morgan and let her know she has you, heart and soul, _always_."

**_Every mountain I had to climb  
Every river I had to swim  
Every desert that I crossed  
Brought me one step closer to him  
And this incredible love we're in_**

_**Chorus**_  
_**Its unlike anything I ever imagined**_  
_**And just like everything I've ever dreamed of**_  
_**This man, this life, this love**_  
_**This man, this life, this love**_

_**I thought love was a fairy tale**_  
_**Waiting on my prince to come**_  
_**Tried on slippers but nothing fit**_  
_**Make believe's no comparison**_  
_**To the reality of this love**_

_**Chorus**_  
_**Its unlike anything I ever imagined**_  
_**And just like everything I've ever dreamed of**_  
_**This man, this life, this love**_  
_**This man, this life, this love**_

_**Chorus**_  
_**Its unlike anything I ever imagined**_  
_**And just like everything I've ever dreamed of**_  
_**This man, this life, this love**_  
_**This man, this life, this love**_

_**This love**_


	2. Chapter One

**_Songs: Before Your Love & No Ordinary Love  
Artists: Kelly Clarkson & Jennifer Love Hewitt_**

**Chapter 1: From Your Secret Admirer**

**Two Years Earlier**

**Manchester, Connecticut**

**_I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
Then I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realize_**

_**Chorus**_  
_**I never lived before your love**_  
_**I never felt before your touch**_  
_**I never needed anyone to make me feel alive**_  
_**But then again I wasn't really living**_  
_**I never lived before your love**_

_**I wanted more than just an ordinary life**_  
_**All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky**_  
_**I stand before you and my heart is in your hands**_  
_**And I don't know how**_  
_**I survived without your kiss**_  
_**'Cause you've given me a reason to exist**_

_**Chorus**_  
_**I never lived before your love**_  
_**I never felt before your touch**_  
_**I never needed anyone to make me feel alive**_  
_**But then again I wasn't really living**_  
_**I never lived before your love**_

_**I never lived before your love**_

_**And I don't know why**_  
_**Why the sun decides to shine**_  
_**But you breathed your love into me just in time**_

_**Chorus**_  
_**I never lived before your love**_  
_**I never felt before your touch**_  
_**I never needed anyone to make me feel alive**_  
_**But then again I wasn't really living**_  
_**I never lived**_  
_**I never lived**_  
_**Before your love**_

Gillian Soltini knew she'd been living a good life – until today, when she got a feeling she couldn't shake. She came in early that morning (it was her day off from college classes), when the teacher that she worked with called in sick after getting drunk at a bachelorette party the night before. Finally, she was relieved of her duties when the final bell rang at 3 o'clock, and the students filed out of the classroom. When she reached the door to the room where her purse & car keys sat in a cubbyhole in the teacher's lounge, Gillian – formerly known as Georgianna "Georgie" Jones of Port Charles, New York – found an envelope with the name "Georgie" written across the front, and immediately looked around to see if anyone was watching her. Quickly, the teaching assistant/college student stuffed the envelope into her oversized purse, pulled out her book bag which held her textbooks for college and began to gather up her stuff.

Once she was done, she headed outside to the employees' parking lot, where she climbed into her dark blue SUV. Locking the doors behind her, Gillian/Georgie pulled out the letter and began to read the contents.

**_Dearest Georgianna,_**

_**I know you're still alive. I know you faked your death so you could start your life over, as a new person. I watched as your entire family grieved over you, even your ex-husband Dillon. And if you don't want them harmed or anyone to die, you will trust no one but Jason Morgan…**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

Suddenly sick to her stomach, she grabbed her cell phone and began dialing an all-too familiar number: that of her cousin Robin Scorpio's mom & dad, Anna & Robert Scorpio.  
It had been with Robert & Anna's help that she became Gillian Soltini, and Georgie knew she needed to return home to protect her family. Anna's calm British accent soon came on the line and Georgie began to speak before she lost the courage. "Anna, I've been found out. I found a letter in my cubbyhole at work, and the writer told me I…I couldn't trust anyone but…but Jason Morgan. Anna, what do you think –" Her sentence was cut short by the sound of someone knocking on the window of Georgie's SUV.

Dropping the phone away from her ear while Anna's voice could be heard saying, "Georgie, sweetheart, are you still there?", Georgie looked up and her startled brown gaze met the icy blue eyes of Jason Morgan, who gestured for Georgie to unlock the doors.

Once she did, Jason opened the driver's door and softly ordered, "Scoot over, Ms. Soltini. Or should I say Ms. Jones?"

"How do you know, _Mr. Morgan_? Have you been following me since my "death"?" Georgie asked in a calm tone laced with bitterness. She handed him her phone when he gestured for it and watched him work his magic with Anna Scorpio.

After he was done, she moved over to the passenger's seat, moving the rest of her things to the floorboard behind them but not before grabbing the letter and handing it to Jason. He read it silently then met her gaze. "It makes me sick knowing that someone is aware that you faked your death, Georgie, but I can assure you that we will catch him. And to answer your earlier question, yes and no," he paused. His voice was equal to hers, soft and bitter-laced, as he started her car. "After Emily and Nikolas' wedding in December 2004, I left town for awhile. I enrolled in law enforcement then went through FBI training. I returned to Port Charles in May of 2006, and reunited with Elizabeth Webber. Not knowing she was pregnant with Jake, I left town again and came back twice the following year, for my father's and Emily's funerals. After learning that Jake was mine, I let Lucky raise him until I was settled in D.C. He now lives with me part of the time and Elizabeth the other half of the time. But when I heard that you were still alive from Robin, I promised her, Maxie and Mac that I would take care of you."

Putting the car in reverse, Jason waited for her to say something because the silence was scaring him. "And by taking care of you, I am going to be your "bodyguard"/ "shadow" for a few months, or at least until we catch your stalker," he continued, then looked over to see her fidgeting with the strap on her bookbag so he brought one hand away from the wheel long enough to put his hand over hers.

Brown eyes met blue and Georgie somehow knew she could count on Jason to protect her. Finally, she spoke. "Does being my "shadow" include being my "husband"?"

"My boss never mentioned that but I don't see why its stopping us," he answered. "We'll drive to the airport and I'll call Sonny on the way, maybe he'll let us borrow the jet to fly to Vegas."

**One Hour Later**

**Canada Border**

"No, Jason," Georgie heard Sonny yell through the phone. Jason had put it on speakerphone and she was now trying to stifle her laughter. "I don't understand why you need the jet so badly."

Jason sighed loudly. "Sonny, I don't have time to argue with you. Just bring the jet, and Gia, with you to the Lester B. Pearson International Airport in Toronto."

**Lester B. Pearson International Airport**

**Toronto, Ontario, Canada**

Jason parked Georgie's SUV into the first parking space he could find then reached over and gently shook her awake. "Georgie, we're at the airport." Rubbing her eyes open, she waited for him to get their luggage then climbed out herself and began to stretch. Sleeping in a car for so many hours was _not_ comfortable but Georgie didn't want to return to Port Charles until she knew she would be safe as Mrs. Georgie Morgan. Taking Jason's hand, she walked through the airport with her soon to be "husband". Heading toward the opposite end of the airport, Georgie and Jason spotted the Corinthos jet outside and Sonny standing next to it with an unfamiliar female.

As they drew closer, Georgie saw that the female was Gia Campbell-Chandler and she had a small baby bump. "So what's the big hurry, Jason?" Sonny asked grumpily. "Getting married or something?"

Looking over at the woman standing next to his best friend, his eyes did a double take. "NO! No way! I went to your funeral!"

"Believe what you see, Sonny," Georgie said in a soothing voice. "I faked my death to keep my family safe but I will be returning to Port Charles once Jason and I do what we need to do."

**Corinthos Jet**

**Somewhere Over Kansas**

While working on Georgie's case file, Jason looked over and noticed that his "bride" to be was laying uncomfortably on the couch so he set aside his paperwork and got up as quietly as he could before walking over to pick her up in his arms.

He carried her into the jet's bedroom and laid her down on the king-sized bed. Jason hadn't walked two feet away when he felt her hand grab his, tugging until he was sitting on the bed.

"I realized that, while I was resting my eyes, even though this "marriage" is for my own protection, I shouldn't pass up the chance to kiss my soon to be "husband"," she said as her thumb moved in a back & forth motion across his knuckles, sending his racing heart into overdrive.

Turning his hand over in a slow motion, Jason linked his long, masculine fingers with her small & skinny, feminine fingers. Reaching for her other hand, he did the same thing as before then brought the first set of linked fingers to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles.

She shivered at his light, sensual caress, which he felt go throughout his own body and he looked into her eyes as he leaned forward to press his lips to hers, softly kissing her at first.

Opening her lips under his, Georgie felt his tongue slip inside and she did the same with her own tongue, as their kiss quickly went from tender to passionate in 0.7 seconds. Finally, reluctantly, Jason forced himself to pull away before he did something he might regret later.

**McCarran International Airport**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

Jason and Georgie held hands while walking through the airport as though it came naturally to them. Knowing it was just for pretend made Georgie all the more determined to be a good "wife" for Jason.

As if he could sense her thoughts, Jason stopped walking and turned to face her. "Georgie, I wanted to tell you that before we do this…What we're doing may be just temporary but let's lay it all on the table right now." Taking a breather, he continued. "From this day forward, my heart belongs to you and only you."

Not caring that they were being watched by just about every person in the airport, Georgie stepped forward and leaned up to press her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her, going along with her plan, before she suddenly pulled away. "From this day forward, my heart belongs to you and only you."

He smiled down at her and she felt her heart – or what was left of it – tumble to the ground. Then they heard a male voice speak behind them. "Mister, I hope you plan on kissing your bride."

Both Georgie and Jason laughed before Jason turned to the man. "Don't worry, sir. I plan to give my bride a lifetime of kisses."

Georgie felt her heart – now returned to her chest – swell with an unexpected emotion she hadn't felt since Dillon. Love was never a problem for her but Dillon and Jason were very different men in her life: Dillon was a part of the past, and her future was with Jason, no matter what adventure fate gave them. Once the man was gone, Georgie turned to look up at Jason. "Did you really mean what you said earlier, Jason?" she asked him, her hand reaching up to cup his cheek.

His hand reached up and covered hers. "I've never been known for saying something I don't mean, Georgie," he replied huskily. In his heart, he knew Georgie would be open for a lifetime of love, kisses and family with him even if it was only temporary.

**Little White Chapel**

**One Hour Later**

Jason didn't know why he was so nervous about marrying Georgie today. His palms were sweaty and he felt as if he was going to have a panic attack. Then he felt a gust of wind, even though Jason was in a room that had no windows.

His gaze moved to the mirror and all of a sudden, he saw his deceased father materialize behind him, all dressed in white.

Though shocked at first, Jason finally, _slowly_ turned around until he was face to face with Alan, who began to speak as clear as day. "I'm proud of you, son. Not just for choosing a life for yourself away from the Mob or for choosing to help a respected Port Charles legacy daughter but for the chance to call you my son. You and Georgianna are going to have a wonderful life & marriage together, and will raise Jake and add two wonderful yet spoiled daughters to your family in a few years. Your firstborn daughter will be named Gracelyn Liliana Morgan and your second-born daughter will be named Amelia McKinley Morgan."

With a smile and a wave goodbye, Alan was gone. Searching around, Jason finally spotted a sheet of blank paper & a pen laying on the nightstand between the two beds in the chapel.

He wrote down the names his father had said then felt another gust of wind. He looked up to see his grandmother, Lila, who began to speak as Alan had done earlier. "Oh my darling Jason…How handsome you've gotten. I can tell by your expression that you're wondering why I'm here, and it is because I am giving you a message: Georgie knows you are going to be a wonderful husband to her, but when you exchange vows with her, make sure she knows how much you're going to love her."

Before she disappeared from sight, Jason felt a whisper of lips touch his forehead and though he felt his chest tightening as if he wanted to cry, he found that he couldn't.

Another gust of wind whispered into the room, and this time, it was Emily. Her smile was as big as the day she'd married Nikolas. "Jason, my darling brother. Before you ask why I'm here, it is because not only is it your wedding day, it is also because no one expected for this day to come for you. Take excellent care of Georgie, and treat her as your equal partner. I love you, brother of mine."

Meanwhile, down the hall in Georgie's room, she was struggling with the zipper of her strapless tea-length dress. "Here, let me help you with that," a New England accent spoke from behind her.

"Mom?" Georgie's voice trembled. "But how – " Her sentence trailed off, as she felt her mother's hands finish pulling up the zipper, before gently grasping Georgie's shoulders.

"No need to worry about that right now, sweetheart," Felicia replied. "Let's get you married first, okay?" She reached around Georgie to pick up the wreath of flowers with a veil attached and began to pin it into her daughter's upswept hair.

When she was finished, Felicia turned her daughter until they were eye to eye. "Oh, I never thought I'd see this day, to see one of my daughters on her special day," Felicia said, her voice also trembling.

"How did you know I was here, Mom?" Georgie asked her mother.

"Jason called me, while you were in the bathroom at the airport," Felicia replied. "He wanted me and your father to know about it, before anyone else did. And before you ask which father, I am talking about Andrew, not Malcolm."

"But I thought…wasn't Daddy gone?" Georgie asked Felicia. "He supposedly left years ago, right?"

"Actually, he returned, and is waiting outside for us," Felicia responded.

Georgie didn't know why she was suddenly so nervous about meeting a man she never really got to know – or call "Dad" – but she looked over at her mother and gave her a smile. "Can you bring him in? I want to speak to him alone."

"Absolutely, sweetheart," her mother replied, returning Georgie's smile. Felicia moved over to the door and opened, conferring with the man on the other side. They finally came inside and Felicia kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm going to check out the rest of the chapel, darling."

After she was gone, silence filled up the room until Georgie couldn't take it anymore. "So why did you return?" she asked Frisco.

"I wanted a fresh chance to get to know my daughters, and hopefully forge into a new relationship with their mother. I know Maxie may resent me for awhile, since I've missed the last 15+ years of her life but I hope you and I can take a go at a relationship," Frisco said, pausing to take a breath.

Georgie felt the tears fighting their way through but she forced them back and gave her father a smile. "Of course we can, _Dad_."

**xoxoxo**

Jason couldn't help but smile as he looked at the pictures of all the couples hanging on the wall outside the actual chapel. "Hello, Jason," he heard a female voice say from behind him. He turned to find Felicia Jones standing there.

"Hi, Felicia," he replied. "Is Georgie nervous about today?" He didn't know why he'd even asked his soon to be "mother in law" that; of course Georgie was nervous about today.

Felicia laughed and Jason felt himself relaxing. "Georgie may be nervous," she teased. "But it looks like you are too, Jason."

"Me? Nervous? I don't think so," Jason said, sounding hesitant. Why did it sound like he was?

"It's okay to be nervous, Jason. Just remember to not let it show when you exchange vows with Georgie." Down the hall, they heard the door open to the room where Georgie had been preparing. "Felicia, is it about time?" Frisco asked, leaning out the door.

Over Jason's shoulder, Felicia noticed the minister shifting nervously, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "It's time for a wedding to begin," she replied. She steered Jason into the chapel until he stood before the minister.

She looked over at the organist. "Cue the music," she told her. Down the hall, through the open dressing room door, Georgie and Frisco heard the Wedding March begin.

Taking her father's arm, Georgie beamed up at him as he walked her closer and closer to the chapel, and to a man who was giving her back her life. Upon reaching the doors to the chapel, Georgie turned to Frisco. "Thank you for doing this, Dad."

He leaned in and softly kissed the top of her head. "I love you, my darling daughter." She looped her arm through his once again and they began to walk toward Jason and Felicia.

Upon reaching them, Frisco kissed the side of her head before moving to stand behind Jason. Georgie and Jason smiled at each other before they both gently grasped each other's hands.

Both of them turned to the minister, who cleared his throat then began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the exchanging of vows between Jason Gabriel Morgan and Georgianna Iris Jones. After the couple has spoken of their personal vows, we will then do the traditional vows. Mr. Morgan, you may go first."

Jason gently squeezed Georgie's hands then let out a breath. "Today, I look at you and I see a strong-willed woman and someone who I believe will be my equal partner & my better half. But I also see _you_, Georgie…A person who puts other needs above her own, isn't afraid to take risks to keep those she loves safe. Which is why I am going to do everything in my power to keep _you_ safe as well."

They heard a sniffle from behind Georgie and turned to look at Felicia, who had tears running down her cheeks. "Don't stop on my account. Keep going."

Georgie and Jason smiled before Georgie repeated the gesture Jason had done earlier. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I look at you and I see a protective but still loveable teddy bear. I see _you_, Jason…A father and uncle, a friend and foe, a fighter and a lover. And I am counting on you to be my protector, friend and my lover…Someone who'll keep me safe and love me for who _I_ am."

Looking over at the minister, they were surprised to find him trying to hold back his own tears. "Oh, are you two done? On with the show then. Mr. Morgan, would you please repeat after me? I, Jason Gabriel, take thee, Georgianna Iris, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Reaching into his tuxedo's pocket, Jason withdrew two plain & matching gold wedding bands. Georgie gasped upon seeing them, because she knew that even though the marriage was a setup to bring her stalker out of the shadows, Jason wanted her stalker to believe it _was_ real.

He handed them to the minister then slipped Georgie's ring over her ring finger on her left hand, just past the knuckle. "With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped it on the rest of the way.

Georgie picked up the matching band then repeated Jason's earlier vows. "I, Georgianna Iris, take thee, Jason Gabriel, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." She slipped the band onto Jason's finger then repeated him. "With this ring, I thee wed."

They both turned to the minister who finished the ceremony. "By the power vested in me in the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss your bride, Mr. Morgan."

Jason and Georgie both laughed before Jason leaned in to kiss Georgie in a caress that was soft, gentle yet still passionately overwhelming. Georgie felt her insides turn to mush at the feel of the gentle intrusion of Jason's soft & silky, yet oh so dangerous tongue between her lips.

His senses perked up at the low, throaty moan that escaped Georgie's lips and Jason wanted to pull her even closer but not with her father standing behind him. So he settled to end the kiss with a few short pecks before pulling away completely.

"We'll save the rest for the honeymoon," he whispered against her lips, speaking so only she could hear him. Georgie nodded silently in response that she understood what he'd said.

**xoxoxo**

After the ceremony, Felicia helped Georgie change into an outfit that was suitably comfortable and still dressy enough for the honeymoon & trip home to Port Charles. Down the hall, Georgie's new husband had changed out of his tux & into an outfit similar to his bride's outfit.

Felicia had chosen a crimson red sweater dress, medium-brown leggings and fleece-skinned, calf-length winter boots for her daughter while Jason wore a snow-white button-up dress shirt, brown dress pants and shoes. Over his shirt, he sported a new brown tweed coat.

The newlyweds met in the hallway, where they said their goodbyes to her parents. Felicia and Frisco would be flying back to Port Charles – together – but would stay in Manhattan until Georgie and Jason helped Georgie give her two weeks notice at the school, help get her transferred to a nursing school in Manhattan and give her time to say goodbye to everyone in Manchester.

Once Georgie's parents were gone, she turned to Jason and gave him a smile. "Are you ready, Mr. Morgan?" she asked. He held out his arm for her to loop her hand through, and she did.

"I am, Mrs. Morgan," he replied. They left the chapel, waving to the minister as they headed toward the front door, their arms and hands intertwined. After they were outside, the minister smiled to himself.

When Georgie and Jason got outside, she giggled as Jason picked her up in his arms and carried her to their rental car, setting her down briefly so he could unlock the doors. He set her on the passenger seat then began loading their luggage into the trunk.

Finished with that task, Jason shut the trunk with a slam then walked toward the front of the medium-sized vehicle, opened the driver's door and climbed inside. Closing the door behind him, Jason looked over at Georgie, noticing the smile that was threatening its way across her face.

**xoxoxo**

**Next Day**

**Manchester, Connecticut**

Georgie held Jason's hand as she knocked on the door to her boss' classroom. Carmen Alvarez was almost like a second mother to her, and during her two years of working at Manchester High School, the two women had become good friends.

Her knock was soon answered by the older Latina woman, who squealed in happiness upon seeing Georgie. "Gillian!" She pulled Georgie into a tight, fierce embrace, then pulled away. "What happened to you?"

She then spotted Jason behind Georgie. "Gillian, who's the hunk?" Georgie let out a big sigh, knowing it was now or never to reveal the truth to her soon to be former boss.

"Carmen, I think you should sit down for this," Georgie said. Carmen did as Georgie asked before Georgie & Jason did the same. Since it was Carmen's prep hour, there were no students in the empty classroom. "First of all, I would like to introduce you to my husband, Jason Morgan."

"Your…husband?" Carmen asked, a look of shock sweeping across her face, before disappearing to make way for a kind smile. She reached her hand out to Jason, who didn't hesitate to take it. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Morgan."

"Please, call me Jason," he said softly, shaking her hand. Carmen's response was a short, simple, silent nod as she looked between the pair.

Then her gaze focused solely on Georgie, who began to finish telling her story. "Carmen, when I arrived in Manchester, I already had another life. And now its been discovered that I faked my death." She paused and took a breath. "My name is really Georgie Jones Morgan, and I'm actually from Port Charles, New York."

**_This could have been just another day  
But instead we're standing here  
No need for words, it's all been said  
In the way you hold me near  
I was alone on this journey  
You came along to comfort me  
Everything I want in life is right here_**

_**Chorus**_  
_**'Cause**_  
_**This is not your ordinary**_  
_**No ordinary love**_  
_**I was not prepared enough**_  
_**To fall so deep in love**_  
_**This is not your ordinary**_  
_**No ordinary love**_  
_**You were the first to touch my heart**_  
_**Made everything right again**_  
_**With your extraordinary love**_

_**Chorus**_  
_**'Cause**_  
_**This is not your ordinary**_  
_**No ordinary love**_  
_**I was not prepared enough**_  
_**To fall so deep in love**_  
_**This is not your ordinary**_  
_**No ordinary love**_  
_**You were the first to touch my heart**_  
_**Made everything right again**_  
_**With your extraordinary love**_

_**I get so weak when you look at me**_  
_**I get lost inside your eyes**_  
_**Sometimes the magic is hard to believe**_  
_**But you're here before my very eyes**_  
_**You brought joy to my world**_  
_**Set me so free**_  
_**I want you to understand**_  
_**You are every breath that I breathe**_

_**Chorus**_  
_**'Cause**_  
_**This is not your ordinary**_  
_**No ordinary love**_  
_**I was not prepared enough**_  
_**To fall so deep in love**_  
_**This is not your ordinary**_  
_**No ordinary love**_  
_**You were the first to touch my heart**_  
_**Made everything right again**_  
_**With your extraordinary love**_

_**From the very first time that we kiss**_  
_**I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all**_  
_**From this day on, remember this:**_  
_**That you're the only one that I adore**_  
_**Can't we make this last forever**_  
_**This can't be a dream**_  
_**'Cause it feels so good to me**_

_**Chorus**_  
_**'Cause**_  
_**This is not your ordinary**_  
_**No ordinary love**_  
_**I was not prepared enough**_  
_**To fall so deep in love**_  
_**This is not your ordinary**_  
_**No ordinary love**_  
_**You were the first to touch my heart**_  
_**Made everything right again**_  
_**With your extraordinary love**_

_**Chorus**_  
_**'Cause**_  
_**This is not your ordinary**_  
_**No ordinary love**_  
_**I was not prepared enough**_  
_**To fall so deep in love**_  
_**This is not your ordinary**_  
_**No ordinary love**_  
_**You were the first to touch my heart**_  
_**Made everything right again**_  
_**With your extraordinary love**_


End file.
